Mcsm oneshots
by Jesseromaeve
Summary: A bunch of oneshots so enjoy rated T to be safe.
1. (Aiden x male Jesse) I don't deserve you

Aiden pov

Flashback

I stood at the end of the cobblestone bridge ready to fight Jesse but something in me told me not to. I ignored the feeling and got into a fighting position " you just can't stand to see someone else in the spotlight can you? " I spat. " you can't let anyone else win can you? " I continue " Aiden it's not about who wins and who loses " he replied giving me a sympathetic look.

I ran at him ready to attack he blocked my hit with his sword this repeated back and forth for a while. When I ran at him again I tripped, I shut my eyes tightly waiting for impact. But it never came I felt something soft against my lips and I slowly opened my eyes there below me was Jesse. I was kissing him both of our faces were bright red, I actually liked the feeling of kissing him.

Suddenly I felt him kiss back he closed his eyes melting into it I put my arms around his waist the best I could. Considering the fact we were on the ground I closed my eyes again deepening the kiss he wrapped his arms around my neck. We stayed this way for a few moments before pulling apart to breath " I - I love you Jesse " I told him " I love you too Aiden " he replied.

I smiled at him - I looked into the throne room and saw regi getting up I come up with a plan " play along " I whispered Jesse nods. I grab my sword and pretend to get ready to stab him regi runs up and pushes me back helping Jesse up.

⁃time skip to the ground -

The guards started to walk me towards Jesse and his friends " Aiden " Jesse said the guards stopped and led my friends past me. " hey Jesse " I reply I knew he wasn't mad but his friends were and they sent me glares. " I'm sorry it had to end up like this " he told me " I'm sorry too I shouldn't have let jealousy take over my better judgment " I reply.

" make a new start here Aiden do something for them it's the least you can do " he said I nod " I'll do that maybe I'll build a house of my own - maybe even become a writer, I promise I won't try and compete with you anymore " I tell him as the guards take me away.

End of flashback

I remember that day so well it's all I could think about Jesse had told me he loved me. It's been a few months now me and the others where still in jail, I rested on the bed I was given thinking about what to do. Out of no where Reginald opened the door to my cell " your free to go " he said I looked at him confused we still were supposed to stay here for another few months.

" what do you mean? " I ask sitting up " you've been bailed out " he responded " by who? " I ask standing up now " by me " someone said I turned to look at who said that. It was Jesse he had a smile on his face I run up to him and hug him tightly I had missed him so much, I felt him hug me back his face mostly in my chest.

Considering he was very short Gill and Maya were let out of their cells " awww " they cooed looking at us I sent them a death glare and they backed away. Me and Jesse pulled apart he had a small tint of pink on his face as did I - he led us to the portal hallway the many different portals looked beautiful.

" it took us a while to find our portal home but we managed " he told us " I can imagine " Maya replied he led us over to a wood portal with red glow. " this is the one that takes us home? " Gill asked " yup now lets go home " Jesse replied we walked through and landed outside of town. We started walking to town I trailed behind, I felt so guilty I didn't deserve Jesse's love I didn't deserve him.

" we'll see you later Jesse " Maya cheered as her and Gill walk into town Jesse turned to me and gave me a worried look. " Aiden is something wrong? " he asked an walked over to me " why do you love me? " I ask " what do you mean? " he asked taking hold of my hand. " after everything I've done to you and your friends why do you still love me? " I ask again " Aiden - even though you've done terrible things it doesn't mean you can't change your past doesn't and shouldn't make you who you are the way you feel should " he explained.

" I love you for you Aiden always know that you mean the world to me and I know you want to make up for your actions I know you can but you shouldn't doubt that people care for you " he continued. I look at him I know what he says is true but I know I don't deserve him " I know you mean well Jesse but I don't deserve to be loved by you not after what I've done to you " I tell him.

He smiles and shakes his head " Aiden I love you and I always will no matter what you do and you deserve my love more than you know " he responds " I love you " I say. " I love you too, you idiot " he jokes " hey " I respond annoyed slightly " oh just shut up and kiss me " he says and grabs my shirt collar pulling me down to his level kissing me.

I blush darkly and wrap my arms around his waist picking him up so he is level with me we pull apart for air and I put him down. " now lets go home " he said excitedly and grabbed my hand pulling me into town I smile knowing everything was going to get better.

Well that's the first part of the oneshots you can request character x character,character x OC, or character x reader I will do it bye for now.


	2. (Lukas x male Jesse) My cute kitty

Lukas pov

Me and the others had just returned from an adventure which Jesse ha remained in town for. Jesse was so busy with problems in town lately he couldn't go on adventures with us heck he barely even got to sleep. He got angry a lot more often due to the lack of rest I felt bad that he had to deal with this all he insisted he could take care of it and wouldn't let us help.

We unloaded the loot we got " I'm gonna check in Jesse " I tell the others they nod respecting my choice. I walk up to Jesse's office and peak around the corner of the doorway and saw Jesse sitting in a chair at the desk that was in the room. His hair was messy and I could tell he was tired, I walk over to him the desk was a mess papers, folders, and mail everywhere even on the floor.

" you ok Jesse? " I ask placing a hand on his shoulder he turned his head towards me, he looked exhausted he had a frown on his face. " no " he replied and yawned his voice sounded low and hushed as if he lacked the energy to even talk. I shake my head " come here " I said a pick him up bridal style he was surprised " Lukas what are you doing!? " he asked alarmed and awake. " taking you to bed you need sleep " I reply looking at him he had a light blush on his face but relaxed, he cuddled into my chest as I pulled him closer and walked to his room.

I had noticed that he had fallen asleep in my arms he looked so cute when he was content I feel my face heat up thinking about him. As I enter his room I noticed it was neat unlike his office I guess he hadn't been in here lately I lay him on his bed sliding of his shoes and tucking him in. I look at his nightstand there laid a small golden heart locket it was the one I had given him for his birthday the picture was of me and him when we went to Endercon.

Next to it was a framed picture of all of us and another smaller one of him and Reuben I knew Jesse missed him and still felt guilty. I turn to him and smile he looked comfortable, I give him a quick kiss on his forehead and stand up from the bed when I felt a hand grab mine I look back at Jesse he was half awake " stay " he mumbled. I gave into his wishes and took off my shoes, goggles, and jacket laying next to him he cuddled close to me laying on my chest putting one arm around me.

I blush darkly and wrap my arms around him " I love you Lukas " he said sleepily my blush grew darker " I - I love you to Jesse - now get some sleep " I respond stuttering and stroke his hair. His snores were very cute they were quiet mews kinda like a kitten which made him even cuter, I pull him closer and give him a quick kiss he smiled in his sleep. He was my cute little kitty and that was how it was going to stay ( or Lukas will go yandere on all you people who try to take Jesse from him lol ).


	3. ( kuudere Petra x yandere F Jesse )

This is for you sailor mikuchan

Jess pov

As I entered school I saw her the most beautiful, and kind person you'll ever meet but someone wants to take her from me. That isn't going to happen I need to talk to Info~kun he'll know a good plan to take this girl down. ( Info~kun is M. Jesse him and Jess are siblings sense they are siblings Jesse gives her plans for free but sometimes is stubborn he is called Kun because he is a boy ).

I follow everyone outside there was the girls group, the boys group, then my senpai Petra sitting on the fountain reading looking happy. My heart melted whenever she smiled it made her look so perfect never mind she was always perfect. Her bright red hair, beautiful shining hazel eyes, her fair skin, her strength was amazing, and she was so brave. I heard a ding from my phone someone texted me I look down at it, it was from Info~kun. ( IK = Info~kun J = Jess )

IK: you wanted more information on your knew target?

J: yes you told me she wants my Petra and I can't let that happen so I want to know her whereabouts - now what can you tell me about this Maya girl.

IK: she is part of the group known as the ocelots around school generally she is stuck up and believes she can get anyone to fall in love with her boy or girl.

J: then this will be easy.

IK: don't think it will be easy just yet.

J: why?

IK: she normally travels with her group so you'll have to time this perfectly.

Maybe this was going to be difficult but I had to get rid of her for my senpai.

J: when is she alone?

IK: when she goes to the lockers in the shower room, at lunch she eats on the roof when no one else is up there, and she is the last one to leave the school well other then Petra I think Maya just stalks her.

J: I feel like seeing her suffer, got a good plan?

IK: when she goes to the roof for lunch poison her food and watch her slowly die from a distance.

J: how will I do that without her noticing?ex

IK: before she eats someone will normally call her, she leaves her food on the bench so that will give you the opportunity to poison her food.

J: perfect but how will I get poison without people noticing? I can't exactly leave the school and but some poison.

IK: let me take care of that - I'll meet you in the stairway that leads to the roof and give you the poison.

J: how did you get poison?

IK: let's just say there are quite a few fellow yandere's in this school who like watching their victims suffer.

J: I guess that makes sense - anyway I'll meet you there at lunch.

Petra pov

I sat on the fountain writing in my journal which was more so a diary. I was writing about the girl I loved the most her name was Jessica or Jess as some called her. She was the cutest and kindest girl I'm ever going to meet, but she is also the quietest she is always alone or with her brother but I never see her talk with anyone else.

Sure I talk to her but she is always so shy when I try to talk with her. I saw her sitting alone on the bench nearby and she was texting someone for a descent amount of time. I loved her but never showed it I try to keep my act up that I'm a strong and brave girl but truly I have a very soft side for those I care about.

But Jess had the most important spot in my heart the one I loved most more than my family even I needed to tell her or I might lose her. Maybe that Info~kun guy can help me with advice I hear he helps people out with that kind of thing all the time. I decided to go around school seeing if anyone knew him or how to contact him. But to my luck no one did great how was I supposed to tell her now I had no idea of how to approach her.

time skip lunch hour -

Jess pov.

I met Jesse in the stairwell like he said " do you have it? " I ask he nods pulling out a small box " would I ever let you down? " he asked " no " I reply. I take the box and look towards Maya her phone started ringing just like Jesse said she got up and walked away leaving her lunch out in the open.

I snuck over and quickly put the poison in her food before quietly sprinting back to Jesse we watch as she sits back down. " this is going to be good " I whisper Jesse ruffled up my hair " I'm proud of you sis " he said I smile. He knew how to make me happy and he knew that doing this would help me get a shot with Petra which made me happy.

Maya started choking falling to her knees knocking her food to the ground, she was gasping for hair watching her suffer was perfect. Eventually she fell to the floor motionless and dead " get back to class sis I'll take care of the rest " Jesse told me I nod and walk off. Knowing him he probably had some big plan attached to this which always made it more fun.

At night in Petra's house

Petra pov

I laid in my bed and let out a sigh of annoyance I really needed this Info~kun guy's help. I hear my phone make a ding noise signifying someone texted me I grab it off my nightstand and read the name tag it wasn't one I remembered just three question marks. ( IK = Info~kun P = Petra )

IK: hello

P: who is this?

IK: I'm the one called Info~Kun around school I heard from a client that you were looking for me.

Oh thank god someone knew him and was nice enough to tell him.

P: yes I was looking for you I need your help.

IK: well it depends I have a price for some things but there is always the things I do for free what do you need?

P: there is this girl Jessica or Jess as some call her I really really like her but I don't know how to approach her so I need advice on how to- I hear you know information about everyone in school so I thought you could help.

IK: oh I see you like Jess well I have good news for you.

P: which is?

IK: she loves you too and I can tell you exactly how to approach her - you don't have to pay all I ask is that you don't break her heart.

P: I would never - why do you care so much about her?

IK: I'm her brother that's why I care - I'll do anything to make sure she's happy.

P: wait Jesse your Info~Kun?

IK: indeed I am now if you tell anyone - well let's say it won't end well so keep your mouth shut only you and my sister know who I am and it will stay that way got it?

P: got it now how do I approach Jess?

Time skip next day homeroom class

Jesse pov

I sat next to my sister while Petra sat on the opposite side of her if your curious about what I did with maya after Jess left well your about to find out. The principals voice came on over the speaker " good morning everyone- I'm afraid to tell you that I have terrible news " she said everyone started murmuring to each other Petra and Jess looked at each other confused.

I folded my hands together resting them in front of my mouth having an evil grin on my face as I wait for her to continue. " a fellow student Maya Porter was found on the rooftop dead with a suicide note next to her we will miss her - that's will conclude this mornings announcements the day will be a calm one I have permitted a complete free day due to this incident " the principal finished.

People gasped and talked amongst themselves Jess looked to me as if to ask if I planted the note I winked signaling I did. " umm Jess I know this is a bad time but can I ask you something " Petra began Jess turned to her Petra looked at me as if to ask to continue I nod. " sure what is it? " Jess asked " around the end of the day can you meet me by the cheery blossoms tree? " Petra asked " sure as long as it's ok with Jesse " my sister replied. " that's fine with me I'll wait for you out front so we can go home when your done " I tell her she smiles.

To the tree

Jess pov

Me and Petra sat underneath the tree " so what did you want to tell me? " I ask she turns to me and takes hold of my hand I blush darkly. " Jess I have feelings for you that I've never felt for anyone else - I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you " she told me I was on the verge of tears it because I was sad but because I was happy. " I love you too Petra " I tell her she smiles pulling me closer " then you won't mind if I do this? " she suggested " do wh- " she cut me off kissing me I was shocked at first but melted into the kiss this was the best day of my life.


	4. Moving on

i have moved over to wattpad and have made a few new stories you can find me by searching jesseromaeve112 I'll still be here to read stories but all stories will be posted on wattpad it has less restrictions. So I hope to see you all there and I will be transferring the oneshots book there as well bye guys!


End file.
